


Wanna Make You Feel Okay

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [47]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta wishes that everything is gonna be fine... but how?





	Wanna Make You Feel Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from Billie Eilish's Wish You Were Gay.

Looking at the pictures of his and his old best friend, Yuta couldn't stop crying. He just wishes that he could take back everything what he just said to him last night. He planned it so hard but the rejection is the one that he didn't thought of. 

Now that he's hurt, rejected and lost, Yuta just wanted to go bury himself alive. Losing someone he loves the most is one of the fears that he didn't want to happen. NEVER. 

He drowns himself with alcohol, the taste of the liquid's bitterness is all over his tongue. He does like the way it burns to his empty stomach, his mind all cloudy and vision blurry to where he is heading to right now. 

"I fucking hate you.." He mutters drunkly, tears flowing from his eyes. "You could've just said I don't like you directly but you fucking ran away.." 

He sways towards his bed and slumped his body all over the sheets. His tears won't stop falling and Yuta is getting irritated by it. 

"I fucking hate you, Lee Taeyong. I really do." He mumbles against the pillow. 

"Holy shit, Yuta.. are you drunk again?" By the sound of his voice, Yuta didn't take another guess to know who it is. Doyoung is the only friend he got who sincerely cares for him after all the confession and rejection. Doyoung tries his best to wake his friend up but Yuta is too drunk to open his eyes. 

"Yuta please? Stop doing this." He pulls Yuta's covers up but the latter didn't respond. Doyoung had enough already as he kicked his friend's leg. 

"Aish! Whatever! Just sulk whenever you can!" He walks out the room and leaves the apartment. Yuta didn't even try to move. He just sleeps there, mumbling ugly words to Taeyong. 

Yuta wakes up feeling giddy from the drinks that he just drank last night. He can still taste the bitterness from his tongue and he's sure that he wanted more of it. He walks to the cabinet to find one but disappointment arises when he realizes that it's already empty. 

"What the fuck? I didn't drink everything last night." Yuta slams his hands on the desk. He looks at the window and saw Doyoung throwing all the bottles to the trash bin. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He goes out of his room and chases after Doyoung. He was about to catch the next bottle when Doyoung drops it on the ground. 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DO YOU KNOW THAT VODKA IS EXPENSIVE!?" Yuta exclaims furiously. 

"I know and I don't care. You're getting drunk without eating anything, do you want to kill yourself?" 

"I want to." Yuta whispers to himself.

"You're crazy. Now I know why Taeyong rejected you." Doyoung didn't mean to say that but he feels so stupid when Yuta looks at him with hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry.." 

"I guess I am crazy." Yuta goes back inside his room and plops on his bed. He wants to make everything okay.. but how? He lost his best friend, the love of his life, his everything. 

Doyoung follows him inside, feeling guilty from the words he just said earlier. He taps Yuta's arm, thankful that the older looks and sits up next to him. 

"I just can't believe that he's gone now. We were so happy last week, we took the time of our lives until I realize that I need to fucking confess to him. If i could turn back the time, I should have kept this fucking feelings of mine and he's still here beside me." Yuta opens up. 

"I love him, Doyoung.. ever since high school, I always think of him... I'm always there right beside him..."

"...even though he's in love with someone else who is not you?" Doyoung cuts him off and he can sense that Yuta is starting to tear up again. 

"Yuta, you need to fix yourself. I know that it hurts so bad but you need to know that the world isn't ending yet. As long as you and I exists, we should continue of lives and not ruin it." Doyoung holds Yuta's hand. It feels so cold under his palm. 

"How to do that?"

"Trust me, you already know what to do but you're blinded by pain. Wake up and you'll see the reality." Doyoung smiles and leaves a kiss on Yuta's forehead. For the first time that day, Yuta feels okay.

"Thank you for coming! See us again!" Yuta shows his smile to the customer as he presents his order. He goes back to the counter area to attend another customer. He looks up from the POS machine and he froze. 

_What the hell is Taeyong doing here?_

"...Can I get a large fries, large sprite and a moment to talk to you?" Yuta just wants to end his shift and leave the place right now but he couldn't. He really need this job to save some money to go back home to Osaka. He looks down for a moment and smiles professionally. 

"I'm sorry Sir but the last thing that you ordered is not available. But we could give you the large fries and large sprite that you wanted." Yuta beams sarcastically. 

"Yuta, please?" Taeyong pleads, trying to hold the other's hand but Yuta shoo it away.

"Sorry Sir but I'm still working." Yuta says, annoyed. 

"I'll wait for you after your shift." Taeyong says and sits near the counter area to watch Yuta working. 

"Fuck this life." Yuta mutters under his breath. 

Yuta looks at his watch and his shift ended so fast for him. Taeyong is still sitting in front while playing some games from his phone. He goes back to change his clothes and get his bag when the door's chimes rings. Yuta smiles brightly at him and walks straight to hug him. 

"Babe.. I miss you." Yuta says, placing a kiss on Doyoung's cheek. 

"I miss you too.." He pinches Yuta's cheek and gets the other's bag to carry. 

Taeyong looks up to see what's happening and was surprised. Yuta looks back at him and pulls Doyoung towards him. 

"Oh, Taeyong.. you're still here?" Yuta sarcastically exclaims. 

"Uh... yeah.. I've been waiting for you." He says, scratching the back of his head. He looks at Doyoung and smiles too. "Hi Doyoung." 

"Hello, Taeyong. What brings you here?" Yuta can sense Doyoung's jealousy that he squeezes his palm tightly. Doyoung knew what it means so he let go of his hand and sits behind them, giving Yuta and Taeyong some time to talk. 

"Yuta... I just.. I just want to say sorry for what happened that time. I was stupid, afraid that you confessed to me. I chickened out. I didn't know what to say that time but I always want to be there with you. I swear... I was just finding the right answer... that's why I left--"

"... and broke my heart." Yuta looks at him intently. "Taeyong, I already forgave you." 

"..r-really? I mean.. I wanna say this to you.. I.. I also love you, Yuta. I cannot live without you." Taeyong says and Yuta reaches for his hand and looks down. 

"Taeyong.. you did. You can live without me because I can without you. You already hurt me and just came back after a few months for what? To feed up your selfishness? I'm sorry, Taeyong but I'm done with you." 

".. it's Doyoung isn't it?" Yuta finally gives him a smile. 

"Yes he is and I love him more than I thought I loved you." Taeyong forces a smile and stands up.

"Well, congratulations then.." 

"You'll get the right one too.." 


End file.
